


Pomos e Camisas Vermelhas

by SraLovegood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mal entendido, Relacionamento Secreto, ciumes, oitavo ano
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SraLovegood/pseuds/SraLovegood
Summary: Draco fez uma pausa, como se estivesse considerando. Harry não ousou respirar. Ele quase podia ouvir em sua cabeça o barulho das engrenagens girando no cérebro de Draco. Draco pareceu chegar a um acordo consigo mesmo.“Se você conseguir pegar o pomo muito, muito rapidamente, eu até posso colocar um laço e tudo, para você desembrulhar.”





	Pomos e Camisas Vermelhas

**Author's Note:**

> ESSA FIC É PARA A QUERIDÍSSIMA ANA FERREIRA, DA LIGA DOS BETAS!  
> Ana, feliz aniversário, minha portuguesa mais linda! Eu espero que você realmente possa gostar desse humilde presente. Minha vida está uma bagunça ainda e eu não tive muito tempo para escrever (escrevi tudo em uma noite/madrugada), mas eu espero que não esteja tão horrível assim. E qualquer coisa, pode me avisar que eu corrijo!  
> Peço perdão também pela minha escrita esquisita. Eu ando lendo muitas fanfics em inglês e acabei pegando uns maneirismos terríveis. Qualquer frase estranha ou mal colocada foi por conta disso X.X  
> Eu também queria agradecer a minha beta maravilhosa, Luiza Arce, que fez o favor de puxar minha orelha sobre o lance dos maneirismos, e que sempre está me mostrando como melhorar. Te adoro, Luiza!  
> Por último: EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE ESSA É A PRIMEIRA DRARRY QUE ESTOU POSTANDO.  
> Mal posso acreditar que já li mais de 1500 fanfics do meu OTP, escrevi algumas, mas ainda não postei nada! Omg, me sinto um monstro.  
> Mas é isso! Eu espero que você, Ana, aprecie o presente assim como apreciei escrever! E se alguém aí ler e gostar, deixe um comentário! Eu tenho vários projetos desse casal (MEU OTP) e quem sabe não me ajuda a criar coragem e começar a postar!  
> Beijos!

As mãos de Harry apertaram a pegada na vassoura quando ele desviou no último segundo de um balaço mandado pelo batedor do time Ravenclaw. Ele rangeu os dentes com frustração quando percebeu que, se não fosse pelo aviso gritado e desesperado de Rony, ele nem mesmo teria visto isso chegando.

                Ele tentou recobrar o foco e lembrar a si mesmo de que aquele era o último jogo da temporada de Quadribol, ele não podia perder. Era, na verdade, seu último jogo como aluno de Hogwarts, e seus amigos precisavam que ele pegasse aquele pomo. Ele queria pegar aquele pomo. Queria trazer aquela taça para sua casa.

                Só seria mais fácil se ele realmente conseguisse se concentrar no jogo e se seus olhos não continuassem se desviando para as arquibancadas numa tentativa fútil de encontrar uma cabeça de cabelos louros. Em uma tentativa de encontrar seu namorado, que tinha prometido que estaria ali para apoiá-lo.

                Mas é claro que ele não iria vir, não é mesmo? Pelo menos não depois que Harry estragou tudo. Porque ele obviamente tinha estragado, a julgar por como Draco parecia absolutamente louco depois que Harry fez o convite para o louro sentar com seus amigos na pequena torcida organizada que eles estavam montando.

                Harry admitia que estava principalmente surpreso e confuso quando de repente Draco se virou com raiva e gritou algo sobre ele ser egoísta e mesquinho; ele estava muito entorpecido na hora pela dor. Mas ele conseguiu entender depois que Draco não gostaria de ser visto com os amigos de Harry, que ele não queria que alguém soubesse que ele estava lá torcendo por Harry — o que era completamente plausível. Harry apenas tinha esquecido no calor do momento e com a doçura dos lábios de Draco ainda em sua boca. Por que ninguém sabia sobre eles, não é? E nunca saberiam.

                “Eu não vou sentar lá e agir como todos os seus amigos, Potter.”

                Apenas a lembrança da discussão era capaz de fazer com que a dor voltasse a apertar seu peito e Harry mais uma vez se distrair ao ponto de ser quase atropelado por um caçador de seu próprio time, a julgar pelo flash de roupas vermelhas que roçaram seu braço.

                “Hey, Harry, você faria o favor de prestar atenção no jogo?” A voz de Rony pôde ser ouvida da posição em que ele estava, logo abaixo de Harry, protegendo os aros. Seu amigo ruivo não desviava em momento nenhum a atenção do jogo, mas sua voz era dura. “Eu não sei o que está acontecendo com você, mas seja o que for, resolva!” Sua voz soava incrivelmente dura e séria, como só o Quadribol conseguia fazer Rony ser.

                Harry, por um momento, se atrapalhou, envergonhado.

                ‘“Er, desculpe, Rony, não vai mais acontecer!” Ele tentou soar firme.

                “Eu espero realmente que não aconteça, Harry, porque-” Rony, que não desviava seus olhos dos caçadores que agora voavam com a goles perto das arquibancadas no terreno mais próximo ao chão, de repente se engasgou, seu rosto ficando uma mistura de roxo e pálido como a morte.

                Harry franziu o cenho, confuso. Então ele seguiu o olhar de Rony até embaixo, especificamente ao pé da arquibancada da Grifinória.

                Harry não tinha certeza se sobrou em seu corpo ar para fazê-lo engasgar.

                Ali, vestido com uma brilhante camisa vermelha e dourada (uma camisa da Grifinória), e com os cabelos loiros tocando suas clavículas e sendo soprados pelo vento, estava Draco. Seu namorado. Vestindo uma camisa de sua casa.

                E não só isso.

                Vestindo a camisa de Harry.

                Era uma camisa basicamente igual a que Harry estava trajando no momento. Com “Harry Potter” escrito e tudo mais.

                Por longos momentos Harry não conseguiu desviar olhar ou pensar em mais nada, seu coração muito acelerado e seus batimentos cardíacos muito altos para seus próprios ouvidos.

                Ele, por um momento, desejou estar mais perto e poder observar de perto as feições de Draco, olhar para ele. Quem sabe se ele tivesse sorte conseguiria tirar uma foto? Mas, mesmo àquela distancia, Harry conseguiu sentir o peso dos olhos cinzas em cima dele, procurando, questionando. E, mesmo sabendo que ele não deveria fazer algo assim no meio de um jogo, Harry fechou seus olhos e relaxou sua mente e abriu espaço, permitindo a conexão da estranha habilidade que ele e Draco descobriram há meses atrás.

                A sensação agora era extremamente familiar, com nenhum resquício do incomodo sentido nas primeiras semanas em que eles descobriram que poderiam entrar na mente um do outro numa espécie de variação de legilimens. Agora era suave, quente, e tão genuinamente Draco. Com todas as bordas afiadas e tudo. Fazia Harry se sentir aterrado.

                A primeira coisa que ele percebeu foi que Draco estava estranhamento divertido, o que o deixou confuso por um momento, mas ele realmente não queria reclamar, se isso significava que ele não estava mais chateado com Harry. E então Harry pôde sentir a nota de desafio que Draco sustentava. Ele parecia quase expectante, como se esperasse que Harry fizesse algo. E talvez... irritação?

                Mas então, talvez a irritação Harry conseguisse entender.

                Antes que Harry pudesse dizer qualquer coisa para questionar Draco, ele escutou a voz arrastada e macia em sua cabeça.

                _“Gosta do que ver, Potter?”_

                Harry não sabia se Draco poderia ouvir mentalmente seu engasgo, mas ele deve ter, porque ele tinha certeza que escutou algo como uma risada baixa e profunda.

                _“Muito bem, vamos fazer um acordo, então. Interessado?”_

                Harry não pôde fazer mais que assentir, mesmo que não soubesse se Draco poderia vê-lo direito àquela distância. Ele deve ter visto, porque então ele prosseguiu, seu tom tão baixo como um sussurro:

                _“Sabe, eu achei que seria deselegante usar algo que não combinasse com essa camisa, então eu estou vestindo algo por baixo que definitivamente combina muito. Você gostaria de ver?”_

                Harry, por um momento, teve certeza de que perderia o controle de sua vassoura e despencaria do céu. A simples imagem mental que Draco estava provocando era... demais. Ele sentiu seu fôlego ficar ainda mais curto.

                _“Hum, sim, eu acho que você gostaria.”_ Draco soava como alguém que estava se divertindo muito. _“Então, tudo o que você tem que fazer é pegar aquele pomo. Pegue-o e então eu vou deixar você ver.”_ Draco fez uma pausa, como se considerando. Harry não ousou respirar. Ele quase podia ouvir em sua cabeça o barulho das engrenagens girando no cérebro de Draco. Draco pareceu chegar a um acordo consigo mesmo. _“Se você conseguir pegar o pomo muito, muito rapidamente, eu até posso colocar um laço e tudo, para você desembrulhar.”_

                Harry sabia que seu cérebro com certeza estaria danificado pelo resto da sua vida. Ele não conseguia pensar. Ele pensava em tudo. Ele...

                Draco iria matá-lo.

                _“Harry?”_

                Alguma parte do cérebro de Hary notou que Draco estava tentando chamar sua atenção. O quebrado _“sim?”_ que ele deu de resposta foi muito mais um reflexo que qualquer outra coisa.

                _“Você aceita?”_

_“Sim. Oh, Deus, sim.”_

                Harry quase podia vislumbrar o sorriso predatório de Draco em sua mente.

                _“Vá, Harry.”_

                Harry não precisou ser mandado outra vez.

                O pomo foi pego pelo apanhador da Grifinória apenas um minuto e sete segundos depois.

                Harry não sabe como conseguiu descer de sua vassoura e desviar de todos os corpos que se juntavam rapidamente no campo ao redor do time para comemorar, mas, de alguma forma, em segundos ele conseguiu estar à frente de Draco, a respiração ofegante e o pomo de ouro ainda firmemente esmagado entre seus dedos.

                Draco parecia inteiramente composto, suas sobrancelhas erguidas ironicamente.

                “Merlin, alguém aqui estava interessado, sim?”

                Harry ignorou a pergunta e se aproximou ainda mais, seus olhos firmemente trancados nos tempestuosos de Draco.

                “O que você está fazendo aqui?”

                A pergunta soou mais forte do que deveria e Harry observou o semblante de Draco se fechar e ele cruzar os braços, da forma que Harry veio a aprender que Draco costumava fazer quando achava que algo iria machucá-lo.

                Porra, isso não deveria ter soado assim.

                “Quero dizer, não estou reclam-“

                “Certo, é claro que eu não deveria estar aqui. Que coisa estúpida que eu fiz.” A voz de Draco era gelada, seus dentes pressionados firmemente no lábio inferior. “Você não me quer aqui.”

                Merda, não era assim que as coisas deveriam ir.

                Draco estava ali, vestido com uma camisa da Grifinória e com seu nome escrito nela, e Harry ainda era o desajeitado de sempre. Ele estava machucando Draco. De novo.

                Ele se moveu antes que pudesse pensar em outra coisa. Ele sempre foi melhor com atitudes, não é mesmo? Ele se moveu com passos rápidos e, antes que Draco pudesse reagir, envolveu seus braços ao redor da cintura do loiro puxando-o para si. Foram apenas algumas horas, mas Harry já sentia falta dele como uma dor física. Ele sentiu Draco ficar tenso no abraço, mas ele não estava fugindo.

                “Não, Draco, meu amor, não é isso. É claro que estou feliz que você estar aqui!”

                Se alguma coisa, Draco ficou ainda mais tenso. Harry soltou sua cintura e tomou o rosto bonito em suas duas mãos, fitando os olhos de Draco intensamente. Draco parecia atordoado, como se ele tivesse jogado e levado um balaço na cabeça.

                “Er, Harry...” Draco parecia estranhamente sem palavras. Harry franziu a testa, preocupado.

                “Sim, você está bem?” Ele aproximou o rosto de Draco ainda mais, ao ponto de que eles quase compartilhavam o mesmo ar.

                “Harry.” Seu tom era urgente. “Estamos cercados de pessoas. Estão todos olhando.”

                Harry então arregalou os olhos, finalmente percebendo algo além de Draco, percebendo que realmente eles estavam cercados de pessoas e, espiando pela sua visão periférica, notando que quase todos mantinham seus olhos fixados neles.

                Ele tirou as mãos do rosto de Draco, mas ainda se manteve perto.

                “Melin, me desculpe, Draco. Eu não pensei. Eu sei que você não queria que ninguém soubesse e agora eu estrague-“

                Harry foi parado por dedos longos e macios em seus lábios. Ele observou como agora Draco parecia ainda mais atônito, seus olhos grandes e brilhantes.

                “Eu não queria que ninguém soubesse?” Sua voz era terrivelmente quieta, quase um sussurro.

                Harry tentou falar por entre os dedos de Draco que ainda estavam em seus lábios. “Er, sim, você disse que não queria vir com meus amigos para o jogo e-“

                “Potter, não foi isso que eu disse!”

                Draco retirou os dedos dos lábios de Harry e cruzou os braços, a expressão mudando para algo terrivelmente irritado, seus olhos escuros. Ele levantou a cabeça e encarou Harry nos olhos, tentando ultrapassar a leve vantagem de altura que Harry tinha adquirido desde o final da guerra.

                “Eu nunca disse que não queria ser visto com você!”

                Harry deu um passo para trás, atordoado. “O que, mas... você nunca contou a ninguém, e nós sempre estamos em lugares onde ninguém pode nos ver... E você disse que não queria vir ao jogo com meus amigos!”

                O rosto de Draco ficou avermelhado, daquela forma que Harry achava adorável e adorava beijar. Exceto que agora não parecia que fosse de excitação.

           Harry ainda se sentia levemente desnorteado, então pouco pode fazer quando Draco de repente o puxou pela mão e o levou para longe da multidão reunida. Ele tomou o caminho que levava aos vestiários de Quadribol, mas, em vez de seguir diretamente para lá, fez uma curva à direita e levou-os para a parte de baixo da arquibancada da Lufa-Lufa, onde eles estavam parcialmente bem protegidos de olhares de outras pessoas.

            Draco soltou sua mão assim que chegaram ao local, cruzando os braços defensivamente, um olhar irritado em seu semblante.

                “É claro que eu nunca contei a ninguém, seu idiota! Quem diabos iria acreditar em mim? Que eu, Draco Malfoy, ex-Comensal da Morte, estaria com Harry Potter, Salvador do Mundo Mágico? Eles zombariam de mim se eu saísse contando algo assim. Eles nem mesmo acreditam que nós poderíamos ser amigos.”

                Harry sentiu as palavras como um tapa, seu coração se torcendo. De repente várias coisas começaram a fazer sentido. A forma como Draco ficava sem voz quando alguém perguntava se eles eram amigos, como ele sempre parecia tomar rotas mais isoladas e distantes quando caminhavam juntos pelo castelo, o jeito que ele arrumava uma desculpa sempre quando estavam juntos e algum amigo de Harry aparecia.

           Como ele tinha fugido agora da presença de todos.

           Harry sentiu mais um pedacinho do seu chão desmoronando.

           Draco deve ter percebido, porque algo mudou em sua expressão. Sua voz era mais quieta quando ele prosseguiu.

                “Você nunca pensou nisso, não é?”

                Harry não sabia se seria capaz de negar ou assentir, mas aparentemente Draco não precisava de nenhum dos dois, porque ele continuou falando.

                “E eu sempre procurei lugares privados porque eu sei como você odeia toda a atenção, todos os rumores e a imprensa. Eu não acho que você ficaria feliz se alguém tirasse uma foto nossa e fosse estampada na capa do Profeta Diário.” Ele pareceu hesitar por alguns momentos, mas então ele completou: “E eu não sei qual sua opinião sobre as pessoas saberem que você está comigo.” A última parte foi quase um sussurro.

                Os olhos de Draco estavam postos firmemente no chão, sem ousar olhar para qualquer lugar. Ele parecia estranhamente deslocado.

                “Oh, Draco.”

                Harry sabia que era muita coisa para digerir, e sabia também que ele não deveria tomar atitudes tão precipitadas, mas ele não conseguiu se impedir de novamente avançar e tomar Draco nos braços. Ele enterrou seu rosto nos cabelos loiros que possuíam o cheiro de Amortentia. Ele sentiu Draco, hesitantemente, levantar os braços e circular seu pescoço. Harry puxou seu corpo para ainda mais perto.

                Mas ainda assim, Harry sentiu que não era suficiente, e então as palavras explodiram dele como uma enxurrada.

                “Eu sempre quis que todos soubessem, Draco. Eu só não sabia se você queria. Foi por isso que eu convidei você para ver o jogo com meus amigos, porque eu queria que as melhores partes de mim estivessem lá, juntas...” Harry sabia que ele não o mais eloquente, mas ele queria que Draco entendesse. “Eu achei que você não queria ter nada a ver com eles e... comigo, quando você recusou.”

                Harry sentiu a cabeça de Draco se deslocar de seu ombro e seu corpo se afastar levemente para que ele pudesse encarar Harry nos olhos. Ele ainda parecia levemente desnorteado, mas também... esperançoso?

                “Eu... Quando você me convidou, achei que você queria que eu fosse apenas como um amigo, você sabe. Como todos os outros. ‘Quero que você esteja lá como todos os meus amigos’, foi isso o que você disse.” Suas bochechas voltaram a colorir de rosa, mas dessa vez Harry considerava muito mais atraente. “As pessoas falam, você sabe, que você só anda comigo por... pena. Que você está tentando me salvar.”

                “Oh, Draco. Eu não quis passar essa impressão.” Harry apertou seus braços com mais força em volta da cintura de Draco. “E as pessoas também não sabem que você não é apenas um amigo.” Harry completou seriamente. As bochechas de Draco intensificaram de cor.

                “Então, hum, você não se importa de as pessoas nos verem juntos?”

                Harry revirou os olhos e abriu um sorriso exasperado e recheado de carinho.

                “É claro que não, Draco. Eu seria sua sombra se eu fizesse minha vontade, realmente.”

                “Certo, claro, é óbvio que você seria,” Draco disse simplesmente, e então com mais força e mais veemência: “É claro que você não poderia resistir a todo o meu charme, Potter.” E então toda sua fachada snobe e prepotente estava de volta, como se nunca tivesse pensado algo diferente.

                Harry provavelmente deveria estar preocupado que ele achava mesmo isso encantador. Se alguém lhe dissesse há alguns meses atrás que ele veria algum apelo em todo o comportamento Malfoy, ele teria mandado direto para St. Mungus.

                E foi então quando um pensamento o atingiu e ele começou a gargalhar, todo seu corpo tremendo, mas ainda assim ele não soltou Draco.

                Draco, com toda sua pose de volta ao lugar, torceu o nariz e tentou escapar dos braços de Harry.

                “Me solte, Potter, você claramente enlouqueceu.”

                Harry fez questão de apertar seu enlace em Draco. E então, com um sorriso louco a postos ele perguntou:

                “Draco, se você realmente achava que eu não gostaria que as pessoas soubessem sobre nós, o que você está fazendo aqui vestindo uma blusa Grifinória com o meu nome escrito? Não que eu esteja reclamando.”

                Harry daria metade do seu cofre em Gringotes para uma fotografia do rubor que atingiu Draco.

                “Eu- Isso não importa, Potter!” Draco disse enquanto tentava sair do aperto, seu rosto para o lado e seus fios longos de cabelo escondendo parcialmente seu rosto.

                “Hey, calma, Draco,” Harry disse suavemente, todos os resquícios de riso sumidos de sua expressão e apenas um sorriso carinhoso a postos. “Vamos, querido, me conte.” Ele terminou enquanto puxava suavemente o queixo de Draco e virava sua cabeça para si.

                “Urgh, você é meloso, Potter!” As maçãs do rosto de Draco ainda estavam coradas.

                Harry, corajosamente, abaixou e plantou um leve selinho nos lábios de Draco. Ele sentiu Draco amolecer perceptivelmente em seus braços. “Conte-me, Draco.”

                “Eu...” O rubor pareceu voltar com todas as forças, e por um momento ele parecia que desviaria novamente o olhar, mas no último segundo ele levantou a cabeça e perguntou, resignado: “Você vai me deixar em paz se eu não disser?”

                “Nunca.”

                Draco considerou Harry por alguns segundos, como se pudesse ver uma brecha ali por onde ele pudesse escapar. Harry sustentou o olhar firmemente.

                Draco gemeu e enfiou o rosto no pescoço de Harry, enquanto sussurrava baixinho:

                “Eu vi essas meninas hoje mais cedo, e elas estavam dizendo algo sobre vestir roupas com seu nome para torcer por você. E então, eu só...” Ele apertou os braços em volta do pescoço de Harry e aproximou ainda mais seus corpos, como se pudesse se fundir a Harry e procurar esconderijo. “Era apenas injusto, não era? Elas estariam vestidas com roupas com seu nome e eu, seu namorado, não poderia fazer nada.” O resto da frase saiu abafado, por Draco estar com o rosto pressionado ainda mais forte. “Eu só queria apoiar você.”

                Se Harry já não estivesse apaixonado por Draco, ele com certeza estaria agora.

                Ele gentilmente tirou o rosto de Draco do seu pescoço e encarou seus olhos, vende ali toda a timidez e teimosia presente.

                Se Harry conhecia algo sobre Draco, era que ele nunca faria algo que pudesse lhe causar algum tipo de dor ou prejuízo. Draco não era o tipo de pessoa que arriscava fácil, que entregava seu coração de bandeja. E ali estava ele, fazendo algo que com certeza foi contra todos os seus instintos para fazer algo por ele, Harry.

                “Eu realmente quero muito beijar você agora, Draco.”

                Harry se congratulou internamente por mais uma vez colocar um rubor no louro.

                “Você pode.”

                “Oh, não, eu não vou fazer isso. Pelo menos não aqui.”

                Harry quase podia ver os pensamentos de Draco tomando uma direção errada, então ele se apressou a acrescentar:

                “Porque eu sei que, uma vez que eu te beijar, eu vou querer despir você de toda essa roupa e ver o que exatamente você está vestindo por baixo.” A última parte foi dita em voz baixa e Harry pôde ver de perto os olhos de Draco escurecerem.

                “Oh, interessado, Potter?”

                “Muito. Você me prometeu alguns laços, Malfoy.”

                Draco deu um sorriso que Harry, pessoalmente, considerava que deveria ser proibido em público.

                “Lidere o caminho, Potter.”

                E Harry liderou, ignorando todas as pessoas com olhares estupefatos que os observava fugir juntos do campo de Quadribol, com mãos entrelaçadas e sorrisos bobos nos rostos.

                No caso de Harry. Draco possuía um sorriso de uma pessoa que estava tendo os pensamentos mais sujos.


End file.
